A Dream in a Dream
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Because its weird that he has fallen asleep as he leaned against the stone railing." Gilbert/Oz.


Aww! I really liked how this turned out :DD

I really need to start writing GilOz fics BUT I still need to finish al my other stories :PP

* * *

Oz leaned against the stone railing. He was in the hallway outside of the Rainsworth mansion that connected the two sides of it. Oz crosses his arms and he takes a deep sigh that has been in his chest for the past two hours. Maybe, Oz is stressed out. Because its weird that he has fallen asleep as he leaned against the stone railing.

* * *

Gilbert walked away from the fussing random crowd. He isn't used to (nor will he _ever_ be used to) Alice's complaints and Break's insufferable ass. It was bad enough he had to deal with him then came Alice and all her unneeded,_ supposed_ glory. Gilbert, being the man that he had become, wanted to just go out in the balcony and take out a cigarette. That was totally normal. But he also wanted to find out where Oz's whereabouts were. And of course, the Oz-induced mission had won against his pitiful cigarette sticks. All the while, his fingers twitching to get into his pocket and just turn the other way.

As his black coat dragged itself against the wooden floor, he spotted something out there, leaning against the railing. Instantly, he reached for his gun in its holster then completely stopped dead. As the clouds' shadows moved away from said creature, it was just Oz…_sleeping?_

Gilbert walked up to the boy and heard light snoring. That caused Gilbert to think, _why is Oz sleeping here?_

"Oz?"

He stood in front of the boy and watched him do no reaction to the sound of his voice. Gilbert though that he was just playing with him. Oz had the tendency to do things like that. But his face held a different expression. It looked lulled, like he was in a deep trance. He lightly tapped the boy's face.

"Hey, Oz?" He whispered.

Oz wrinkled his face then slowly opened his eyes. Whether it was a dream or not, he had no idea. All he saw was Gilbert in front of him with a face of concern. Oz looked up, a bit drowsy from the sleep before closing his eyes again.

"Gil…" He said before drifting off.

There, he decided that it was just a dream. And in dreams, **anything** can happen.

"Jeez, Oz. If you're really tired, you could've slept in your room," Gilbert sighed, running his hand in his hair.

Oz leaned against the man's chest and found himself wrapping his arms around him. His eyes slowly opened, almost as if he was forcing them to stay open. He felt the man struggle a bit, like he was about to fall backwards but stayed in his upright position.

Gilbert stuttered a bit as the weight of Oz fell against his chest. This caused his heartbeat to go fast as it thumped against his chest. Gilbert knew his face was red because he found skinny arms entirely wrapped around his back. He raised his arms a bit, away from the boy, in case he really was still sleeping.

"Oz, what are you--"

"Gil…"

Gilbert stops talking. He could feel the boy's light breathing hit his chest as warm puffs of air but there was no indication that he was sleeping, or drowsy. He felt the arms tighten and his heart too. He looked down and saw the boy was…_shivering_? But it wasn't cold outside. It was nowhere never cold outside.

"Gil…" He heard the boy say," Take me back…"

"Back?" Gilbert doesn't understand Oz, right now.

"Take me back… take me back…" Oz whispers over and over again.

Oz doesn't like how his heart is crushing between his ribs. Oz doesn't know whether this is the real Gilbert or the dream Gilbert because he isn't doing **anything**! He wants to go back to the time where everything was fine and dandy. He wants to go back where he and Ada would always play in the garden with Gilbert at their tails. He misses all those memories before he was cast into the Abyss, before he was 'sinned'. Oz doesn't cry though, because it's just like him to _not cry_ but have his heart crushed underneath as if it's some kind of tool.

But in dreamland or not, Oz knows, he** knows**, that Gilbert will never change. No matter if it has been 10 years or 20 years, Gilbert will always be **Gilbert**.

Gilbert looks down and it hurts him even more. He can't stand looking at Oz in such a weak, defenseless position. The hands around him is tightening, like he is still grasping out for him. _For him_. Gilbert wraps his arms around the boy's small back and buries his face against these gold tresses. Gilbert thinks that he understand what the boy want. That he wants to go back… to a time so beautiful and innocent. Gilbert is sure that is what Oz wants.

"I'll take you back… _I promise_,"

Oz gasps as he is suddenly aware of the movement and Gil breathing against him. His heart doesn't thump anymore but it slightly hurts. It hurts because this isn't a dream at all. The dream Gilbert that he knows is supposed to say soothing words and just lightly hug him, and all the while, tease him ever so slightly. But this Gilbert is making a promise that can never be realized and… _he really _means_ it_. Oz smiles against the man's chest.

Because this is just like Gilbert to do such things.

Oz starts to drift off to slumber. But he is happy in a way. Because when he wakes up in his dream, he will be back. He'll be back at the time where him and Ada are playing with Gil yelling at him to go back. Because that was what Gilbert had promised him. Then, he'll wake up, with his best friend beside him. Like always.


End file.
